


Faraway Peace

by paynesgrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghosts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: After the battle of Crait, Leia worries about the future and gets a visit from someone special.





	Faraway Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



> Spoilers for The Last Jedi. Written for fandom-stocking.

Leia could still feel her brother’s kiss on her forehead hours after she sensed him pass on. She excused herself from the remaining Resistance members on the _Millenium Falcon_ , and retired in one of the crew quarters.

She’d stayed in this room before, and old dusty memories felt like ghosts the moment she sat on the edge of the bed.

Leaving the lights off, her gaze swept through the room of dark memories and looked outside into the deep of space.

She eyed her reflection in the window and sighed. She felt so old, and the moment Luke left and found his peace, she felt incomplete again and more alone than ever.

How long would this fight go on? She was tired, and was almost jealous of her brother finding his peace.

“Now, don’t think that,” said a playful voice. She saw her brother beside her in the reflection. His image was just as clear as it had been when she’d last reunited with him on Crait. Yet now, he was even less corporeal. 

“Luke, shouldn’t you be enjoying your eternity now?” she asked him with a sigh.

He shook his head. She turned to the shimmering ghost that lit up her room. “I had to squeeze in one more kernel of wisdom before I haunt Rey for a few times.”

Leia chuckled. “You really have found peace.”

“And you’re still searching for it,” he said.

“It seems like an endless dream,” Leia said. “We had it once. I’ve almost forgotten what that felt like, to be at peace. Was it even real or was time just that short? It’s hard to remember.”

“But you have to, and you’re not done yet, Leia. These kids, Rey and the others, they need you. You’re the strong one, remember?”

“Humph,” she said. “I know.”

“Now,” he said, and his spirit turned to her and gave her another kiss on her head. She closed her eyes and imagined feeling it. Through the Force, she could. She missed her brother already. “Get some rest. You have a lot of work to do.”

“And what about you?” she asked. 

“Like I said, I still haven’t finished with Rey,” he said, and she searched what she could see of his face for more of an answer. His intentions were a mystery to her, but Leia believed Rey could handle him.  
“She is our last hope,” Leia said, and Luke nodded.

“But she needs to have hope in us, too. Both of us,” he said. “Are you ready?”

Leia nodded with confidence, and then she let out a unexpected yawn.

“Time for sleep,” Luke said, and Leia settled into her bed. As her eyes felt heavy, her brother faded away. She heard his voice in her head. 

_“May the Force be with you.”_

That night General Organa dreamed of peace.

END


End file.
